


I Need You

by Sinsanity



Series: Friends are Family [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunken Confessions, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Fluff, Roman-centric, Sadness, im sorry, one of these days im gonna make something without any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: Roman's drunk and alone in a home too full of memories, needing his boyfriend to wake up from the coma he's in.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, character injury, traumatic flashbacks
> 
> Wow, I posted two in a day. How is this possible? Oh yeah I'm sick, yay!  
> Also this takes place during "I Am Strong" so keep that in mind.  
> Anyways Enjoy!

Roman sighed as he walked through the front door and into his house. It was day 3 and Virgil still hadn’t woken up. He tried to stay, made every excuse that Virgil could wake up any moment, but Logan had sent him home to take a shower and sleep in his own bed.

Setting his bag down, he walked to his room before grabbing a pair of lounge clothes. No point in dressing nice when nobody would see him. Besides, he wasn’t sure he had the will to dress any nicer than sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Roman walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, making sure that it was colder than usual. If he was being forced to stay home, he was going to make sure he was awake in case Virgil woke up.

Taking a deep breath, he began to strip down before stepping in the shower, shivering at the temperature as his body slowly adjusted to the cold. He ran his hands through his hair, making sure to get all the tangles before lathering in some shampoo.

His thoughts ran wild as his mind worried over ‘what if’ scenarios. What if Virgil didn’t wake up soon? What if Virgil didn’t wake up at all? What if when he did, he forgets about all of them? What if he only forgot about Roman? What if he hated Roman for not protecting him?

A whimper slipped past his lips as his eyes clenched shut. The tears that streamed down his face mixed with the shower water, hiding any traces that they existed.

He needed to relax, worrying about it wouldn’t help anyone. Especially not him, and it would definitely not help Virgil.

Breathing out a shaky breath, he turned and shut off the water before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed another one and began drying his hair off with it before tossing it into the bin and exiting the bathroom.

He opened the door to his bedroom and jumped as a gunshot echoed through the apartment. All breath left Roman as his eyes widened before he whipped around to find… nothing. Nothing was there.

Roman closed his eyes as he huffed out a laugh and ran a hand over his face. God, he was going insane.

He turned and entered his room before changing into his clothes. Once he was dressed he walked into the kitchen and scanned the shelves and cupboards for something to snack on. The food was limited as they were supposed to go shopping… 3 days ago. Shaking his head, he looked through the fridge and freezer, finding a half empty tub of cotton candy, ice cream that Virgil had been snacking on the night before the incident.

Roman ground his teeth together before slamming the freezer shut. He couldn’t do this. It felt so wrong being here after that. It shouldn’t. He had spent a year alone in this apartment before Virgil came along, and even then, Virgil didn’t even actually live here. They just always happened to hang out and spend a lot of their nights having sleepovers here.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned against the counter. He was stressed and upset, and nothing was helping. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes. His gaze immediately settled on a bottle of whiskey that he had kept for special occasions. It had been given to him during one of the celebrations after a theatre performance.

Now, Roman wasn’t one who would usually run away from his problems, or in this case drink away his problems, but right now he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He stood up straight and snatched the bottle off the counter before heading to the Living Room and sitting on the floor staring at the door. He took the top off before taking a swig and grimacing at the burn in his throat.

It wasn’t the worst he’d had. Wasn’t the best though either.

Minutes passed as Roman continued at the door. Maybe if he stared at it long enough all his problems would go away, and Virgil would walk through that door. He would scold Roman for being an idiot and not taking care of himself.

Another swig. Minutes tick by. Another swig.

Hours pass as he repeats the process. The world has become blurry and his thoughts become scattered. His body relaxes against the wall as he hums a tune.

Yet through all of this he continues to stare at the door.

He wanted Virgil. Why wasn’t Virgil here?

Roman stuck his lower lip out as he pondered why he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in days. The alcohol seeming to do its job of erasing the traumatic event in his mind.

Roman stood up, although it took a couple of times and the support of the friendly wall to get him to his feet, before walking over to his jacket and grabbing his phone from the pocket.

Touching the power button, he watched as the screen lit up showing that it was currently 2 in the morning.

Huh…. Time passes fast when you’re drunk.

Shrugging, Roman entered his passcode before going into his contacts and clicking on Virgil’s contact. He pressed the green button and waited as the phone rang. It rang and rang before clicking. Virgil’s hesitant voice came through the phone as he questioned why voicemails even existed. Roman let out a snort and listened to Virgil’s voice. The sound made a fond smile light up Roman’s face as he listened. Then it stopped, and it took a few moments for Roman to realize that it was his turn to talk.

“Hey V, so I know it’s 2 in the morning and you’re probably busy or sleeping for once, but I just…. I just want you here with me right now. I was stupid, and I found the whiskey and I know you’re gonna say I should take better care of myself, but I just- I miss you so much.” He felt tears well in his eyes as he tried to remember what he wanted to say. It was slow, but his brain slowly processed the memories of what happened and how Roman felt.

“Look, I just really need you by my side. If not now, then sometime soon. I know I act confident, but I don’t think I can do this without you. It’s stupid because I used to be so proud that I could take care of myself, but then you walked into my fist and you tore down my walls that I hadn’t even realized I had built!” Sobs bubbled from his throat as he clutched at his hair. “I’m stupidly drunk and I’m alone in our home and I don’t know what to do because you’re not waking up and it’s all my fault!” His voice cracked as his shoulders shook.

“I thought I would be okay, but then I dialed your number like an idiot and then I heard your voice on the recording and I-” He tried to speak, however his voice cut off as he devolved into a sobbing mess. “Please just wake up! I need you Virgil!”

The voicemail shuts off as he continued to sob. “Please…” His frame sank to the ground, unable to hold himself up anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the world slowly descended into darkness around him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to songs from 2010 and this happened because why not!? Let's get Roman aboard the angst train and remove any sort of comfort he has!  
> I'm sorry that my mind is like this.  
> If you want to, you can keep up to date with all my shenanigans on Tumblr, https://regal-rebel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyways you know the drill!  
> Have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


End file.
